Emergence
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: X2, post-tent scene. Takes an AU turn. Written for my smut 69 table on LJ. Prompt: Scent. Oh, and squick warning for those who like their sex bloodless LOL


**Note: Creative licence was taken with the layout of the jet LOL I needed a bunk in there :D**

_"I love him."_

_"Logan, the good guy sticks around."_

_"Please... please. Don't make me do this."_

_"You know what I want. But what do you want?"_

Logan sat in his tent, growling quietly and mentally kicking himself for being so wrapped up in desire for Jean that he paid no attention at all to the _scent_. Instead of the slightly intoxicating feminine scent of Jean's hair product mixed with sweat and need, his nose had detected the ocean-salt scent of Mystique, but that information completely bypassed his brain at the time. Now, he couldn't stop smelling it, the scent of her clinging to his sleeping bag, making the very air heavy with it.

Losing patience, he vaulted up, exiting his tent almost violently and taking deep lungfuls of fresh, grassy air. He looked over the rest of the camp, unsurprised to see the fire dying, the camp still. The ramp to the Blackbird was still down, but the interior was dark, and Logan hesitated a moment before striding over, determined to memorize Jean's scent so he never forgot it again, never let his cock override his senses.

Silently, he stepped up the ramp, sniffing the air, unsurprised to realize that Jean was still inside - he expected she would sleep there. He crept into the jet, following his nose to the closed door that lead to the tiny bunk room. Leaning against the wall beside the door, he inhaled deeply, focusing his entire being on the scent.

It hit him like a freight train, leaving him dizzy and off-balance as the smell of desire, need, sex, and Jean bombarded his brain. He tuned in his other senses, listening and inhaling through his mouth, tasting her on the air. He could dimly hear her moaning, the sounds muffled and choked, as if she were trying to stifle them. He focused further, picking out the sounds of skin against fabric, smooth and rhythmic, and he could see her in his mind, moving restlessly on the bunk.

His cock hardened as he listened to her pleasuring herself, and although hope said otherwise, he told himself she was thinking of Scott and commanded himself to leave. He had just started to turn when he heard her voice again, a low, breathy moan of his name, drawn out and accompanied by a gasp and a creak of the bunk before the only sound left was her soft panting for air and his own labored breathing.

Hand curled into a fist and pressing against the wall, Logan ground his teeth together, fighting to keep the animal in him caged. Just managing to wrestle control again, the woman on the other side of the door shattered that control as he heard a soft, sated sigh... of his name.

The door opened before he even realized he'd moved, and an instant later he had taken the two steps to stand in front of her as she clutched a blanket to her chest, bare shoulders and a bare knee peeking out indicating her state of undress.

"Logan!" Jean gasped in shock, still flushed and a little hazy from her orgasm.

He simply growled and ripped the blanket from her grasp, his nostrils flaring wide as he inhaled the scent of her, knowing that the desire in the air was for **him**. He saw her tremble and heard her heart rate pick up, but the flash of fear he expected didn't come; instead, he was hit with an increase in the scent of her desire, and he growled again.

Breath coming in unsteady pants, Jean whispered, "Logan..." and let her gaze flick down to the rather impressive bulge contained in his jeans.

Logan hissed in a breath through his teeth, managing to warn her, "If you don't tell me to leave _right now_ I'm not going to, no matter what happens."

Jean's heart stuttered for a second, and a feeling that would have been guilt, had her mind been clearer, shot through her before she bit her lip and, looking up at him, reached for his belt buckle.

It seemed, then, that time jumped forward, hell broke lose, and all other cliches Logan could think of, and the next thing he was aware of was wet, and hot, and _oh-so-**tight**_ around him, Jean's voice moaning loudly in his ear, and the taste of her skin on his tongue as he sought to satisfy his hunger for her.

Wrapping her legs tightly around Logan's body, Jean pressed her head back into the thin mattress, her mouth falling open as sounds of pleasure poured from her.

Logan slipped his forearms under Jean's shoulders, holding her in place as the animal in him roared and broke free, and he pounded into her with everything in him, grunting and growling as he claimed her.

Crying out, Jean threw her arms over Logan's shoulders, fingers and fingernails digging into his back, clawing for purchase and drawing blood.

Letting instinct overtake him completely, Logan sank his teeth into Jean's shoulder in retaliation, tasting the heat of her blood and making her shriek. He lifted his head, kissing her roughly before pulling back and watching her touch fingertips wet with his blood to the wound he'd left in his wake.

When Jean touched the bite mark, she gasped, suddenly feeling her skin tingle, the pain leaving as intoxicating warmth spread through her, starting at her shoulder and rushing through her entire body. Heat flooded her and she moved more desperately against Logan, her body building up past any point it had ever been, working up to a critical explosion.

Logan watched Jean writhe beneath him, a new level of desperation in her scent, and he hissed when her hands moved to claw at his back again, mixing their blood and heating him from the inside out. He felt like his body was expanding, encompassing the woman in his arms, and suddenly it shattered him and he roared his pleasure.

Jean arched as the climax hit them both, her back bowing deeply, hair sweeping out beneath her as she screamed out into the night, burning in rapture.

Logan came back to himself first, breathing heavily while Jean still shuddered and spasmed in his arms. Only once he started to calm did he open his eyes, looking up and seeing the clear sky of stars above them, and below, scattered bits of metal. Around them, a halo of fire burned, and as Jean returned from her climax, they slowly drifted to the ground, the fire dissipating.

**End Note: Read it twice. Seriously, you'll have a better understanding of it if you do.**


End file.
